dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma (SSJJ)
Karma (カーマ, Kaama) is a major villain in Dragon Ball Exodus. She is Fallen Angel,whom seeks Galactic Domination. Personality Karma is a Fallen Angel driven to chaos, not only is she chaotic, she is ruthless, cocky and a dirty fighter. Despite this she appears to have mixed emotions about Supreme Kais, King Kais, Grand Kais and other beings in Other World. Appearance Karma has black wings, white skin, red long hair and purple eyes.She wears red pants, red shoes, a sapphire ring, Silver-platinum chain mail and wields arrows on her back. She has an athletic build, and can Forms Fallen Angel Karma's has been a Fallen Angel for 9'000'000 years, and as acquired this form as her base form. Due to the fact she was previously an Archangel she has three wings instead of one that have been blackened. Full Potential After collecting the Nexus Dragon Balls, she uses Fusionist to grant her, her full hidden power. Her body is eloped with bio-electricity, and she has fall access to whole set of new powers. Jamie Assimilated Karma assimilates Super Saiyan 7 Jamie's energy, and undergo a transform with her body increasing size, her hair grow as long as a Super Saiyan 7, energy increase and output. She even gains electricity streaks. Dragon Ball Form After turning Fusionist into a piece of Candy; she swallowed her, and gained a giant power boosts. In this form, her clothes tear away, and is replaced with a Purple/Red pattern leather dress like the colour of Fusionists skin with an 7 star pattern on the back, and her wings become larger. Her eyes are blank red, and her nails have grown into claws. She was able to out battle Vegetunks, and Super Saiyan 7 Goku. Final Form In this form, she is much stronger than Super Saiyan 8 Gohan, and Upgraded Pikkon. She grows Taurus-like horns, her body becomes metallic gray colour, and her wings are shorter reaching only her waist line. Her powers are so great that she could flick Beerus into the ground. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 Goku even struggle against her. She was eventually destroyed by Pikkon in his Legendary State. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly without Ki *Assimilation - By coming in contact with her victims, she can absorb a trace of their energy, allowing her to undergo a transformation, increasing the size of her body and assimilate their techniques. *Fictional Mimicry - She is capable of Mimicking powers of other fictional characters from different shows. **Rasengan - With her Fictional Mimicry, she mimic's Naruto's Rasengan in it's complete form. She is capable of performing it with one hand, and was capable of damaging Pikkon with it. **Ichigo's Mugetsu - She was able to use Ichigo's Bankai ability, and transform into the 2nd Bankai Final Form. ***Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō *Magic - Karma fights with Magic instead of Ki. *Resurrection - Being a former Angel of Death; she can revive a dead being much like Old Kai, but being a lesser Other World being she can only revive a being at the cost of sacrifice which she is more happy to do. She's revived Frieza twice, Cell, Raditz and King Piccolo once, and Machine Mutant 17 several times. *Candy Beam - Karma can turn anything into a Candy like Majin Buu, and Demigra. She used this to turn Fusionist into a piece of Candy, and swallowed him in order to achieve her "Dragon Ball" form. *Conditional Visibility - Due to being an Angel she can only be seen by Gods, Kais, and Demons-alike. However thanks to Kibito Kai, this power was effectively removed prior to her power-up to her Final Form. *Merge - Karma, Inga and Dōtoku possess the ability forceful merge objects; that are organic, inorganic, living, dead, technological, etc.; together with her magic. As she was able to forcefully merge Frieza with Cell, Piccolo with King Piccolo, Machine Mutant 17 with Android 17 back into Super 17, and Tekken with a Gorilla. The Fusion is undone when the she is killed, or when the castor undoes the fusion. **De-Fusion - Karma, Inga and Dōtoku can separate any fusions, even if its suppose to be a permanent fusion. Only the user of their Merge ability can separate their fusions, and they can only absorb true fusions. As such Karma was unable to separate Cell into his imperfect form due to his form achieve through Absorption instead of fusion, and Jaza which is achieved through Warp which is form of Absorption, although Absorption is an form of Fusion is still different, and prevents her from separating them. She was able separate Super 18 back into Lazuli, and Saiyan 18. **Absorption - Through her magic she is capable of forcing individual to absorb inanimate or animate objects and beings, even beings that don't normally have such an ability. As such she was able force Super 17 to absorb Xeno Trunks, and gain his power, and have Cell absorb Android 16. The targets can undo the absorption by "spitting" them out, as well as the user of this technique can undo the absorption. It can be undone if the user is killed. *Power Augmentation - Through her magic she is able to greatly enhance the power of individuals, and increase their powers. She was able to use this to force Raditz to skip both the First and second Super Saiyans, and transform directly into a Super Saiyan 3. **Transformation - She is able to force Raditz to transform directly into a Super Saiyan 3, despite no prior transformation into the previous Super Saiyans, and even transform him into a briefly a Golden Great Ape; followed with Super Saiyan 4. Category:Main Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Evil Category:Angels Category:Characters without Ki